Next To You
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Leaf and Gary broke up two months ago. Can they work through their issues and get back together? Is it really over for them? Dedicated to: PichutheMadHatter!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! This one shot is dedicated to PichutheMadHatter :)**

* * *

 _Maybe were friends_

 _Maybe were more_

 _Maybe it's just my imagination_

 _But I see you stare just a little too long_

 _And it makes me start to wonder_

 _So baby call me crazy_

 _But I think you feel it too_

 _Maybe I, Maybe I_

 _Just got to get next to you_

* * *

Leaf closed her laptop, a sigh escaping from her lips. "I'm blocked," she groaned out loud. Stepping away from her desk, she walked over to her big, comfy bed, collapsing onto it.

"You just have other things on your mind," May suggested, flipping to the next page of her magazine. "I'm sure it happens to everyone," she added, trying to comfort her friend.

Positioning herself so that her stomach was on the bed, Leaf sighed. "I doubt it," she mumbled to May, a frown engraved on her face. Her eyes suddenly widened, "May," she said, sitting up straight, "what if I can't write anymore? What if this is the end for me and my dreams?!"

May let out a humorless laugh, "Yeah, I doubt that, Leafy. You're one of the best writers I know, okay? You're probably just stressed because of all the things going on right now. I mean, college applications, finals, boys, you have so many problems going on!"

Making a face she disagreed, "I do not have boy problems going on right now; everything's fine." Forcing a smile, she got off her bed with a small thump. "Let's go out, May. I need to go buy some things for my chemistry project."

Rolling her eyes, she placed her magazine on Leaf's desk. "Alright," she said as she got up from the bean bag chair in the corner of the room. "Let's go to the mall."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me to the mall, Dawn," Gary complained, walking around the mall with Dawn. "I really don't like coming here," he mumbled, eyeing all the shops.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Dawn asked, her mouth opened in a perfect circle. "Paul called me complaining you were being annoying and being the good girlfriend that I am, I decided to take you out and give him a day of peace."

"I'm not that annoying…" he mumbled, and Dawn shot him a look, "Okay, okay. Maybe I was a bit overbearing, but how will going to the mall help?" he let out a huge sigh, "I don't think anything will," he muttered to himself.

"I know, I just wanted to come because I heard there's going to be a huge shoe sale today, and since I couldn't bring Paul with me, I opted for you," Dawn said cunningly, a grin forming on her lips. Gary knew he couldn't get out of this now…

* * *

"May, no!" Leaf protested, "I have to go home and start my project! Plus, you know how much I hate shoe sales. It's too crazy!"

"Come on, Leafy. Just ten minutes! I want to see if they have good deals," May pouted, tugging on Leaf's arm, trying to drag her over to the store.

"Fine, but I'm going to stay outside, okay? There's no way in hell that I'm going to go and get in the way of crazy girls and their stupid shoes!" she said, giving in to May's plead with some negotiation.

May sighed, "Fine. Be back in ten minutes… wait, fifteen!" she called as she entered the crazy sale, vanishing in the crowd within seconds.

"May!" Leaf called in complaint, sighing deeply. "She needs to stop hanging out with Dawn so much," she said to herself bitterly.

"Leafy?" A familiar voice called from behind her.

Leaf froze for a moment, knowing instantly who the voice belonged to. Slowly turning her body around, she saw _him_ standing there. A million thoughts ran through Leaf's mind, her heart started to race. _'How am I supposed to talk to him?'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey," he greeted with a faint smile, awkwardly shoving his hands into his jeans. "H—how are you?" Gary asked, trying to start a conversation with the girl who had been the only thing on his mind for the past two months.

"I—I'm good," she said hesitantly, "A—and you?" Leaf asked, politely. _'Is everything working out for you? Have you found someone who doesn't drive you crazy?'_ Leaf thought to herself.

"Everything's been fine," he said with a tight smile. Leaf nodded once, before the awkward silence filled the gap between the two of them. Gary let out a small chuckle, trying to break the silence.

"What's so funny?" Leaf asked softly, confused. "I—is there something on my face or something?" she asked, flinching slightly.

"No, of course not!" Gary sighed, "You look beautiful like you always do," he complimented, smoothly. "I was just laughing because it seems like May brought you here. You know the shoe sale. I think she has been hanging out with Dawn to much," he explained with a grin, the first real smile he had since two months ago.

Leaf looked down at her shoes quickly, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "Thanks," she smiled. Finally looking up at Gary, she broke into a laugh. "I'm surprised Dawn brought you to torture. Usually it would be Paul."

"Yeah, apparently she's giving him a day of peace. So anyways, who are you doing the project with?" Gary asked, changing the subject. When Leaf gave him a confused expression, he grinned pointing at the bag she was holding, "Chemistry project?"

"Oh," Leaf said, laughing at herself. "I'm not working with anyone on the project. May paired up with Dawn, so I decided I would just do it myself since Mrs. Mitch did say the project could be done alone or in pairs," she went on, nervously.

"There's no need to be nervous, Leaf." He told her with a smirk plastered on his face knowing that he still makes her nervous. When she froze, Gary let out another small laugh, "Leafy, do you really think I forgot all the things I knew about you or something?" he asked her softly.

Leaf shrugged. "I don't know," she mumbled. "It's just," Leaf met Gary's eyes, continuing, "That… I forgot that you knew me so well. It was really nice to have someone there and not need me to physically say something before they cared," she admitted, softly.

"It could still be like that now…" Gary said quickly, his mind battling with his heart on whether or not he should just go up and pull her into a tight, meaningful hug.

"Gary, we've already been through this. It's been two months! We agreed to be finished with our relationship." Leaf went on, trying her best to contain all those tears that never fell over the past couple of weeks.

"Actually, I meant as friends…" he trailed, slightly hurt that Leaf didn't even think twice about getting back together. "We could, you know, pair up for the chemistry project and catch up," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Leaf said, dumbfounded. "Well," she cleared her throat, "I guess that would be fun. You know, two friends working together on a project," she added, forcing a tight smile.

Gary nodded. "It would, wouldn't it? Plus, I can help you boost your mark up," he chuckled slightly.

"What?!" she shrieked, shocked. "My mark is not bad! It's 94! What do you have, huh? A 97? That's not that amazing!" Leaf went on, playfully smacking Gary's arm.

Gary laughed, Leaf's hits clearly having no effect on him. "It is pretty amazing since it's better than an 94," he admitted jokingly, his hands locking with Leaf's so that she'd stop hitting him.

"Jerk," Leaf muttered, unaware that they somehow managed to close the space between them.

"Well look at what we have here," May said, walking up to the two of them with Dawn.

"Some people seem all lovey-dovey," Dawn added, a smirk rising on her face as she exchanged knowing glances with May.

Gary quickly let Leaf's hands loose, losing his quirky grin. "Um, what are you two talking about?" he denied, knowing that there was nothing actually going on.

"Well," May grinned, "You my friend were holding hands with your…girlfriend?" she asked, trying to clear everything up.

"May, we're not back together. We were just joking around, like _friends_ do," Leaf explained. "We're going to work together on the chemistry project and stuff," she added, casually.

"So, friends hold hands like the way you two were?" Dawn asked, giving a suspicious glance at the two of them.

"Guys, can we please just drop this?" Leaf asked, feeling frustrated.

Gary nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It's just a big misunderstanding, okay?"

"Fine," May and Dawn both sighed. "I just came back out to tell you that they have a lot of shoes left in your size, Leafy," May explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks May. You guys go on and enjoy your shoe shopping. Gary and I will just head home first and do the project," she said, calmly. When the girls nodded, Leaf and Gary said their final goodbyes before leaving the mall.

* * *

Leaf let out a long exaggerated sigh. "Well, that took forever," she complained to Gary, as they walked down her stairs together.

"Of course," he agreed, "Because you suck at chem," he joked.

"You see, this is what I love about our friendship. We know each other's weaknesses and accept them, you know? I mean, it's not like we're constantly teasing each other about things the other one isn't good at," Leaf said sarcastically, making her way out the front door.

Gary chuckled following her out, "Right." Taking a step beside Leaf on her front porch. He suddenly made a face, "Leaf," he started.

"Hmm?" she hummed softly, their eyes now locking.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just be friends with you," he admitted, quietly. Before Leaf could protest, he continued, "The idea of spending time with you just as friends is really cruel, and I don't think I can handle just being friends with you the way I did before we dated. It's just too much to handle when I know my feelings for you haven't changed."

"We can't be together Gary," Leaf whispered, closing her eyes.

"And why not? I've been trying to figure it out for two months now. For the past two months, I've been wanting to find out why you suddenly wanted to end everything we had!" he said, angrily.

"Because," she croaked, the tears leaking through her closed eyes, "We only have a year until college and then we go our separate ways. People don't stay together after senior year, we might as well just save the heartache."

"Leafy, for the past two months I thought I did something so big that you never wanted to see me again or something, but this?" he questioned. "This isn't even worth an argument! You know damn well as I do that we can conquer anything, as long as it's you and me," Gary said softly, tilting Leaf's head up so that their eyes can meet. She opened them up and saw his green eyes staring right into her brown ones.

Leaf wrapped her arms around Gary quickly, "How do you know?" she sniffled, holding onto him tighter.

"Because I know, no matter what's ahead we will be by each other's side through it all. Leafy you are my best friend and the love of my life. There is no one else I want by my side," he explained, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I just want to be _**next to you**_ ," she whispered, pulling her head back so that she could see his face.

Gary moved his right hand up to Leaf's face, wiping away the fresh tears. "I want to be there too," he agreed, cupping her face gently.

Wrapping her arms around Gary's neck, Leaf leaned into him, their lips finally meeting after months.

After a while, Gary pulled away. "I love you, Leaf."

"I love you more, Gary." Leaf giggled, softly.

"No, you can't because I love you the most," he grinned. As Leaf began to protest, he quickly lifted her up into the air, which made her shriek and laugh, stopping her from arguing back.

"No fair! Put me down Oak!" she screamed, happily. When her feet were flat on the ground once again, she smiled up at him. "Yeah, there's no way you love me more than I love you," she went on, again.

"Well, I love you so much more that I'm not going to argue," he said, kissing the crown of her head.

"No, you just know it's true."

"No, I love you the most."

"I do, Oak!"

"Shh! Be quiet I think I hear something in the bushes."

"Stop trying to scare me, Gary!"

"I can fight you know! Who's in bushes?!"

"Dawn?! May?! Paul?! Drew?!"

"What the heck are you guys doing here?!"

"Busted." The three of them said.

"My peaceful day was interrupted by these imbeciles."

Slap.

"Ow—troublesome!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, hey, hello. Here is a oneshot I promised someone! Leave a review :)**


End file.
